


The difficulty of being a horny moron

by The_Ludicrousness_of_Mr_Flibble



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, This is for you T bean, im so sorry I regret making this ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ludicrousness_of_Mr_Flibble/pseuds/The_Ludicrousness_of_Mr_Flibble
Summary: Truly a masterpiece of the modern language ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(This isn’t serious, please don’t treat it as such, I am merely a humble shitposter who dwells in logs)
Relationships: Guzma/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Kudos: 25





	The difficulty of being a horny moron

Twas a bright and sunny morning in Alola, as it always was, really, and Guzma had only just awoken. He stared groggily at the ceiling of his tiny bedroom before yelling, “FUCK”, as he realised his assassins had yet again failed to kill him.

He groaned loudly as he lugged his fat, hairy ass out of bed, making sure not to trip over his large collection of dildos and framed pictures of Kukui. He lifted a large, gorilla like arm up and scratched his head like an ape, after all that was truly what he really was - or at least, he had the same number of brain cells as one that had been bashed over a rock repeatedly as an infant. He yawned yawnedly, and glanced at the mirror before proceeding to bang his head against it to fix his hair. 

As all fashion conscious people do, he got dressed in his curry stained clothes and placed upon his head his ridiculous glasses that are absolutely stupid and shouldn’t exist. Then, throwing open his door, he yelled; “AY YO MA, WHERE MY GODDAM SHREDDIES AT”. There was no answer. This annoyed Guzma. It doesn’t take a lot to annoy him, since his puny brain can’t handle much in the way of emotions, knowledge, memory or anything other than knowing how to yell, really.

Now you see, Guzma was hungry and his stomach was making noises that made him even madder. He uttered his frustrations by stating, “Guzma hungry” and grunting. 

Ah, there was only one other place he knew that had snacks.

Kukui’s love shack.


End file.
